A Titan of a Job
Los Santos International Airport Sandy Shores Airfield |reward = $10,000 - $20,000 JP 16 :Cash and RP will vary depending on time spent completing the mission, the number of players involved, and whether players are in the same crew. |target = Titan |tod = 21:00 (frozen) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 24. |protagonists = 1-6 GTA Online Protagonists |fail = The team runs out of lives. The Titan is destroyed. |maxkillcount = 37 (27 initial enemies, + 10 backup enemies when 1 protagonist climbs aboard the Titan) |todo = [[#obj1|Steal the Titan.]] [[#obj2|Deliver the Titan to Sandy Shores airfield.]] }} A Titan of a Job is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Online ''given to the player by Lester Crest. Description Merryweather Security are trying to expand their domestic operations. Just like in GTA V, Lester has a strong dislike for them, planning several heists and jobs against them. Now, Lester is interested in a Titan plane that Merryweather is keeping at their security hangar in the Los Santos International Airport. Lester's buyers will pay a lot for the plane when delivered. When the team arrives at the airport, the team isn't obliged to go to the hangar with a helicopter as Lester had advised; they can simply use a ramp at the airport's air-side area main entrance with a car. It is advised to snipe as many soldiers as possible with a sniper rifle while remaining away from the hangar. Once all of the soldiers are dead, the team must raid the hangar and dispatch any additional soldiers, move the semi truck blocking in the plane, and fly the plane to the Sandy Shores Airfield where Lester's buyers are waiting for them. Players will not be pursued by Merryweather in-flight; however, the hangar will be reinforced by three Merryweather teams in Mesas if players do not take off immediately after activating the plane. Mission ; Steal the '''Titan.' Once the player begins the mission, they need to steal the Titan. They will need to reach Los Santos International Airport, where the plane is stored in Franklin's hangar - the southernmost open hangar. Once they have reached the airport, they will need to take out the surrounding Merryweather security guards. They will be located around the plane itself, as well as around the hangar. A plane is located to the left of the hangar, along with a black Patriot and several guards. One the right side of the hangar is another group of guards along with another Patriot. In front of the Titan is a large curtain-box trailer hooked up to a semi-truck, which is blocking the Titan from escape. It is recommended not to destroy the truck so it can be moved easily later on. Several containers are found at the right of the plane, with more security units hiding behind, along with a Dock Handler behind. A security guard is also located on the left side of the raised platform which follows the inner perimeter of the hangar. It is recommended to snipe these units from the runways of the airport, taking out the majority of the visible units, before approaching the hangar and eliminating the rest of the crew. Several units may run towards the play in attempt to get a close-up shot. :After all the units are taken out, a player needs to move the large trailer truck out of the way in order to get the plane out of the hangar. The trailer should be moved completely out of the way of the hangar exit. A player must then enter the Titan. ; Deliver the Titan to Sandy Shores airfield. Upon entry of the Titan, the player is told to take the aircraft to Sandy Shores airfield. The destination is marked on the map as a yellow dot. When the Titan begins to exit the hangar, a Mesa with several armed units will chase the plane, and, upon reaching the main runway, second and third backup units will pursue. In order the avoid these, the player is recommended to take off immediately and avoid ramming into the jeeps. Or, alternatively, if there are friends to help, the pilot should tell them to dispose of the jeeps. Now the pilot must fly to Sandy Shores airfield, avoiding any tall infrastructure which may pose a risk to the aircraft's sensitive fuselage and wings. Any players who remained on land should either risk tackling the remaining ground units (if there are any), or flee from the scene. Once the pilot reaches Sandy Shores airfield, they have to land the aircraft. Approaching the runway in a straight line, with enough height to avoid the height of pylons and telegraph poles, whilst also being low enough to manage a perfect landing - the nose of the aircraft must be pointing straight ahead and not directly towards the runway surface. Slowing down is key, but stalling the aircraft altogether could allow the plane to nose dive and crash - enough throttle is to be applied in order to maintain the plane's landing. After the plane touches down, it is advised the player lifts the ailerons and elevators in order to slow down the plane to a complete stop. The yellow marker will be marked just outside the hangar, where the plane should be stopped within. Once reached, the player will exit the aircraft and the mission is complete. Mission Objectives *Steal the Titan. *Deliver the Titan to Sandy Shores airfield. Gallery ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS1.png|Mission lobby screen. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS2.png|A Titan Of A Job. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS3.png|Steal the Titan. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS4.png|Location of the Titan on the map. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS5.png|Entering the airport. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS6.png|Sniping the Merryweather Security guards surrounding the plane. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS7.png|Moving the truck out of the way. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS8.png|The Titan. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS9.png|Entering the Titan. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS10.png|Deliver the Titan to Sandy Shores Airfield. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS11.png|Preparing to take off. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS12.png|Location of Sandy Shores Airfield on the map. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS13.png|Landing at Sandy Shores Airfield. ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS14.png ATitanOfAJob-GTAO-SS15.png|Mission Passed. Video Walkthrough Trivia *In the GTA Online announcement trailer, the vehicle blocking the Titan is a Cuban 800 rather than a truck and trailer. *Like many other missions, the time is fixed. In this case, the time is fixed to 9 pm. *A Dock Handler can be found in the hangar with the Titan, and can easily be entered and driven. If the player is inside this vehicle when the mission is completed, he/she will be able to retain the Dock Handler for personal use (be warned however that the player will not be able to drive it past the Airport Terminal road they spawn on due to the vehicle's excessive height). *Despite Lester telling the players to get a helicopter to enter the airport, no helicopters will spawn unless a player uses a Pegasus helicopter or Personal Aircraft. Navigation }}de:Ein Job für einen Titan Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online